User talk:Jens Ingels
Welcome Welkom on my talk page. Here you can view my wiki progress and ask questions. If you got someting to improve or someting to discus feel free to leave an comment. Progress *Currently I'm working on the enemy pages. More details view my updates Updates 'Small updates' *20/01/2011 Add lumberjack image to Old McDonnell page *22/01/2011 Edite the spoils page and drop page, I used the drop file notes to make the common/uncommon/rare/unque drops correct. *22/01/2011 Add new farmhand image to Old Mcdonald page *22/01/2011 Change color of rarely that you only can get ones into orange *23/01/2011 Fix some mistakes *23/01/2011 Add Old McDonald image to Old McDonnell's Farm *23/01/2011 Add lumberjack (Christmas) image to Old McDonnell's Farm *23/01/2011 Add minion icons to enemy pages *26/01/2011 Add loot system to advance invasion guide *26/01/2011 Updated strategy of ninja's *30/01/2011 Small code edite homepage *1/01/2011 Update some codes and add some information to the invasion guide 'Future updates' *Add more pictures -> Next Farmhand Christmass *Zombie farm budy kit *(If I ever finish with the minion pictures maybe I'll make them animated) 'Update discussions' *I have upload the farmhand image 2 times. One with full weapon view and one where I removed it a piece. For the moment I have placed the 2de one. Maybe it would be nicer that we can remove the framework and maker name for an beter lay-out. Now I have uploaded an 3de version. Transparant edite, the cadre is smaller now. *I have change the colors of the banners rarety into orange. I think not so good color. Any suggestions for an beter one? The color code am now using is limited in coloring. Someone got an beter one? *Some links need advanced links now, for example the added to go auto to an subtitel don't work unless you add the picturedata to it. The problem is only with links that you create by you own. Auto-links like chapters will work but the page Will load slower. *I'm lose quality when I create this minion pictures. I can make the file bigger but I don't know what effect this would have on the loading time of the pages. Projects 'Zombie farm buddy kit' An buddy kit is an picture that contains all modelparts so you easy can create renders, banners, etc... Coming soon To do *Don't find the auto-color code, so I need to recolor them manualy Talk archive: 'Conversation 1' Please stop creating categories like "Tough fighter (Headless)" when categories like "Headless" already exist. If you think the categories need to be renamed, you can start a discussion post, but please stop creating duplicate categories. I created the categories and I named them as such because in the game, they are referred to as "Normal", "Tiny", "Large", "Headless", and "Garden" zombies. The "Tough Fighter" is just the description. Notbryant 00:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) "Sorry I was changing the categories because I thought that the names where the description, my mistake" Jens Ingels 21:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Conversation 2: Hi! Thanks for your helping edits! I just wondered how did you get the lumberjack photo. You are using a jailbroken device, am I right? can you get the other minion's picture with transparent background? It would be great Kgs88error 23:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No am using the file that I found on your talk page. I opent it in photoshop and put the parts together. For the moment I still play jailbroke free ;) And yes I was plan to add more minions pictures. Jens Ingels 23:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) all right, keep up the good work :) I also noticed you changed the rarity groups at spoils. it's ok but i think 'unique' should go to banners and rusty fragment only, because they are limited, you can win only 1 banner / enemy and 3 fragment in the whole game (i think) what do you think? and by the way if you want to send me a message please go to my talk page and click 'leave message' there. in that way i'll be notified that i have a new message. Kgs88error I used the information from the note files. Fragments drop in rarity when you fight an higher enemy. Look to the enemy files: Bonus Gold Insta-Plow Insta-Harvest Red Gift Box Green Gift Box Yellow Gift Box Insta-Grow Insta-Hunger Teddy Bear Rusty Fragment Brain Farmer Banner So as you see there 4 categories. Gold is the only common file in the game. Jens Ingels 23:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah i have those *.plist files or what. i edited the spoil list with the information contained in this file. i never won a 'gallows' from the pirates, i only know it's a spoil, because it's written in this file. some retard contributors always delete the aliens' spoils, i think they never get those items so they don't wanna accept their existence... but not this was my question. i wanted to mark those spoils, which are limited: banners, and fragments Kgs88error 00:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You need to invade a lot to get gallows. I have 3 or 4 and still no banner : / I will try to check the alien drops and when they get removed roleback it. Maybe make an kopie so they easy can put back in when the roleback isn't possible true edites. Maybe give them another color or someting Conversation 3: Talk page Man, it's really hard to communicate with you. I'm gonna ask you again: If you have something to say ME leave it on MY talk page. User talk:Kgs88error You are using your talk page as a blog or something very weird. There is a big blog button next to the talk page. Just use them properly and both of our lives will be easier. And second: I did Not received any of your opinions about changing the rarity of the non-unique items Kgs88error 07:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I sure you gonna get used to this wiki. Some tips, which can be helpful: if you not sure if a content is 100% true, and need to be verified, just put a template there: 'verification needed' between these symbols. Link any possible things with the 'add link' button: like brains, green zombies, pirates and so on. if the link points to a category, write 'Category:' before it. About the buddy kit: As i understood you want to create zombie which parts (head, hair, clothes...) can be swapped? I think i did not understand what are you going to do Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Conversation 4: editing and buddykit I sure you gonna get used to this wiki. Some tips, which can be helpful: if you not sure if a content is 100% true, and need to be verified, just put a template there: 'verification needed' between these symbols. Link any possible things with the 'add link' button: like brains, green zombies, pirates and so on. if the link points to a category, write 'Category:' before it. About the buddy kit: As i understood you want to create zombie which parts (head, hair, clothes...) can be swapped? I think i did not understand what are you going to do Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think this coloring, and having plus 4 categories, is little too complicated. Also uncommon an rare means the same thing. I suggest changing them to rare and very rare. I'll go ahead and make some edits. Check them and tell me your opinion. Kgs88error 13:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i checked the file, and i think everything is ok now with gold, you can see i edited the ninjas page that there's no bonus gold there, just before your message. i know the two words are not the same. but i asked your opinion about using rare and very rare. they point out the big difference in between them. i also think you are not using english very often in your life, so it's an advice from me too i checked the file, and i think everything is ok now with gold, you can see i edited the ninjas page that there's no bonus gold there, just before your message. i know the two words are not the same. but i asked your opinion about using rare and very rare. they point out the big difference in between them. i also think you are not using english very often in your life, so it's an advice from me too Edit: ok, go on with the 2 brain thing, i did not know that is possible, and it's not in the file Kgs88error 14:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ok! i'm helping you with the edits i think i mentioned it in separate spots. same with the 2 brains. and what about your buddykit project? what do you wanna do with it? Kgs88error 14:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i can prove there are no ista plows and harvests spoils at robots stage. i invaded them 78 times (i know from zombie stats) got the banner, 3 broken tractor, 10 toxic drum and like 30-40 fence. i think there are no errors in the files. when did you get bonus gold from ninjas last time? can you remember? because i think the last update changed those things. p.s. the correct use of the verification template is this: verification needed (between this) and not Template:verification needed Kgs88error 14:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) no, i think it's okay if that template stays there. it attracts attention :) you played many invasions i guess, it's good to have a contributor like that. my invading tactic is this: i bought the zombie farmer head (-25% hunger time) and i have 14+16 combined zombies. 2 of them are imp zombies. i have 14 zombies + the 2 imp zombie. this is team 1. and team 2 is the other 14 zombies and the same 2 imp zombies. the imp zombies are used as mini buddies, so their low hunger level means nothing:) with this in every two hour i can invade with about 80% hunger. which level are you on? can you invade the aliens? can you beat them without losses? Kgs88error 15:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) missing informations i see you put templates to the stats with '?' signs. how are you going to verify them? when i created those pages i came up this problem too. there's no way to tell those values exactly. so the verification is impossible. having a 'verification needed' sign next to something that can't be verified is...well pointless. i have no idea what to do with those missing stats. maybe change it to text. for example: speed: 1-2 means slow, 3-5 average, 5-7 fast, 7+ very fast...and so on. we can discuss it, i think we are the only 'active' members of this page. (Notbryant - he was the only admin before me - seems to be on vacation or i don't know :) if you have any idea with the '?'s tell me. Also, i was a little maximalist when i created/edited this wiki, i put everything in this site what i can. so i think i run into the same problems that you HAVE or you WILL run into. So feel free to ask anything before editing, maybe i can tell you my experiences. +EDIT: almost forgot one more thing: please take a look on McDonnell's and CorporateVille's gold and bonus gold loot. I do not invade them, i only invade robots now. Please correct the gold stats if you can. Kgs88error 17:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) If you can manage to get those missing enemy stats from Tim, that would be awesome :) Man, i didn't even think about this solution. Kgs88error 18:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i have to say i'm pretty impressed about your work. nice job! it looks like the xmas edition Old McDonnell's farm started to grow out it's limits. What about to create a new page for it? And it will be listed as an enemy and a limited stuff category. Limited items category is already exists. It's time to change it's name. Kgs88error 21:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) please help me with the minion and the little old mcDonnell head on the christmas old McDonnell's Farm page. I don't know how to paste them correctly. If you are ready with that. i'm going to delete the christmas content from the normal old mcdonnell page. EDIT: It's completed. invasion guide is started to grow bigger. i want to move the 'strategy' from all the enemies there. and just leave a link at the enemy's page. update 0.83 is out. I'm gonna start updating the wiki. can you get the game files somehow, like we have version 0.82 files? a new boost item is included, i want to have the informations about it. and last: please watch your english, mostly i don't understand the half of your sentences. and people who came here want to read proper english. it's a disadvantage if people can't read this wiki... Kgs88error 12:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------------- My Kgs88error account is blocked. I don't know why, but i cant use it for half year... i've already sent a message to Notbryant to unblock me... I hop he'll solve this problem, but now you can message me here: User talk:10.7.10.169 I've edited the enemies. Check them and tell me if you like it. The pictures: i think it's complicated to me, i let you to finish them :) And the invasion voucher: i wanted the game files to see which enemy can drop that item as a spoil. I don't know yet if it is a spoil or not. I've created it's page: Invasion Voucher . And i noticed the sell price depends on your level. Mine sells for 18,000 gold. I'm level 31. Somebody told me his voucher costs 20,000 gold. And your voucher is 16,000. I think it is +2000 after every new enemy unlocked Kgs88error / 16:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) sounds, series nav. template, etc I left a message at Notbryant page, and i've contacted with Wikia Staff. I hope somebody will help unblock me. I think Notbryant is busy right now i'm sure he'll be back soon. I'm pissed off with this blocking. I was about to create a blog about upcoming enemies, zombies, and stuff, and anybody could leave his ideas there as a comment... Sometimes i use code view, but i don't know what things can i create with it. I was thinking to add series nav template (the prev/next buttons) to various pages, we can discuss which pages should have it. Maybe zombies, abilities, and mutations... sometimes i just want to scroll through them, and it's little annoying to close page, open page, close page... and so on I cant help you with the sound question. I don't know how it works. I'm gonna check them in the future. And last: the 0.83 update seems to have a bug with the mausoleum, or with hunger. My zombies in the mausoleum won't get hungrier. It slows me waaaay down. Do you have this bug too? EDIT: hmm it seems i'm unblocked now. very strange thing going on here... but i can finally make edits again! Kgs88error 22:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) new look new logo, new style, new homepage. ...so what do you think? :) and i created a template: Template:Major Edit. for really messed-up sites. (like combination zombies, invasion guide) do you have any ideas for new templates? Kgs88error 20:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) check this site: Combine OverWiki it kicks ass. the homepage is great, and there are many good looking templates. i don't know how to make a homepage like this. it is a table isn't it? we should make that 'main categories' too with pictures. or a 'market browser' with the plants, zombies, functional, decor, trees.. etc. also with pictures. can you make a table like that? Kgs88error 16:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm working on the homepage. what categories should we put there? i put 16 but feel free to come up with new categories, or remove which is not necessary. tell me what would you like. and you can make pictures for it if you want. and please go on with the audio project! Kgs88error 17:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) as you can see the categories that you mentioned are already there. i think some of them is not needed although. 'farm size', 'ground' and 'convert' are so small pages. they need more text, or put together with something similar, i'll think about this. please let me finish the home page. you were right it takes long time to make. and if you think something should changed let me know, and let me edit the problem. and if you have ideas how should those category pictures look like just post one or two in your next message. and they should fit in this brown-orange-yellow look. (one more thing: the links are remained blue. i tried with brownish or yellowish links but they werent look good) can I ask why are you making full-size pictures from thumbnail pictures? like chivalry. why is it better? if it's better, why don't you change all the abilities pictures? Kgs88error 20:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) upcoming giant edits i decided to make some giant edits/moving/merging. but i must talk with you before it. 1: Basic Gameplay should like this: *plowing: plow, plant, harvest and wilt should create a new page called 'Farm' together with farm size and ground type. we will leave a link at basic gameplay *planting: same as above *harvesting: same as above *wilting: same as above *market: can stay there (or we can make a market page, and have a link here) *items: can stay there *life force: can stay there *level: can stay *saving: can stay *game center: can stay *time: lave a link and create a page with: time,day,night,rain/snow *tools: multi tool, move, rotate, plant, delete: new EDIT:I've noticed just NOW that there is a basic gameplay page and a basic gameplay category page 2: new page: Farm (all it's content is already exists) *plowing *planting *harvesting *wilting *farm size *ground type *(plus farmer and farmer heads maybe) 3: new page: Currency. (not sure about the look of it, because we have problems with brain page already) *Gold *Brains *In-app purchases 4: new page: Bugs *Main menu/loading crashes *In-farm bugs (overlapping textures, freeze of the farmer etc) *Invasion bugs (5. maybe if we have more visitors: advanced talk page, forum or some kind of communication opportunity) what do you think? Kgs88error 15:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Waiting for your response Kgs88error 21:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok so you checked it, i'm on my iPhone now we can talk at the weekend that's fine. I think i know sy who just started the game i'll ask her to make pictures. But i have some ideas about changing something in invasion guide. I will present it at the weekend too Kgs88error 21:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC)